Mutprobe
by Missing Linka
Summary: Mulder und Scully sind in nem kleinen Dorf im Norden der USA. Der Fall war kein Fall, Scully ist sauer, Mulder muss sie als Entschuldigung zum Essen einladen. Dann geht es zu einem kleinen netten See ... und keiner dachte daran, schwimmen zu gehen ...


Mutprobe

An einem heißen Sommertag in Minessota 

Ihr aktueller Fall trieb Agent Dana Scully und Agent Fox Mulder in die nördlichste Region der U.S.A.: In ein kleines Dorf in der Nähe von Duluth, Minnesota, der Geburtsstätte von Bob Dylan.

Dass Bob Dylan in der Nähe dieses Kaffs geboren wurde, war aber auch schon alles, was Dana Scully an diesem Ort anziehend fand. Und da mal mochte sie seine Musik nicht mal besonders.

Weder die Mücken, die zu dieser Jahreszeit aus ihrem Brutgebiet in der Nähe des Superiorsees in die Städte Einzug hielten und deren Lieblingsopfer sie zu sein schien, noch die Tatsache, dass Mulder sie dorthin geschleppt hatte, um ein angeblich Haustier fressendes Monster von der Größe eines ausgewachsenen Elefanten zu jagen, konnten dazu beitragen, sie von der dort angeblich so untypischen Hitzewelle abzulenken.

Dementsprechend war dann auch ihre Laune in den letzten sechs Tagen gewesen: Kurz vorm Überkochen.

Die Tatsache, dass sie nach diesen sechs Tagen herausgefunden hatten, dass es sich bei dem Tier, das man gesehen hatte, tatsächlich um einen Elefanten, der einem Zirkus entflohen war, handelte, und dass die Katzen, die dieses Monstrum angeblich gefressen haben sollte, in einem Tierheim alle wieder gesund und munter aufgetaucht waren, machte sich nicht gerade positiv bei Scully bemerkbar.

Mit anderen Worten: Sie schrie ihn wie so oft an, verfluchte ihn und seine verdammten Ideen und sich selbst, da sie sich immer wieder von ihm überreden ließ, ihn zu begleiten, und schlug dann die nächstgelegene Tür zu, woraufhin sie, ohne auf ihn zu warten, mit ihrem gemeinsamen Mietwagen zurück zum Motel fuhr.

Somit hatte sie wenigstens, wie sie hoffte, einige Minuten ohne Mulder für sich, die sie nutzen konnte, um ihre blauen Flecken von der Verfolgungsjagd sowie ihre zahlreichen Mückenstiche zu versorgen.

Während Scully also bereits – dank des gemeinsamen Mietwagens – im Motel auf ihrem Zimmer, dessen Klimaanlage – wie so oft – nicht funktionierte, angekommen war, lief Mulder noch immer die nicht enden wollende Hauptstraße lang. Weit und breit war kein Auto zu sehen. In diesem Moment hoffte er beinahe, dass es noch einen zweiten Elefanten gäbe, der ihn vielleicht ein Stückchen tragen könnte.

‚Oh, Mulder, du hast wohl echt nen Sonnenstich. Ein Elefantentaxi. Erzähl das bloß nicht Scully. Dann zerreißt sie wohl möglich noch dein Rückflugticket oder Schlimmeres."

Mh, ja, Scully war schon ein Thema für sich.

So sehr er sie auch mochte – und das Wort mögen war hierbei mehr als eine Untertreibung, so sehr konnte sie ihn doch manchmal zur Weißglut treiben.

Okay, er hatte sie in der Hoffnung, etwas Übernatürliches zu finden, hierher geschleppt. Okay, das Monster war kein Monster sondern ein Elefant gewesen. Okay, die Katzen waren nie gefressen worden. Aber woher um Himmels Willen hätte er das denn bitte wissen sollen?

Und die Mücken und die Affenhitze hatte er jawohl auch kaum eigenhändig bestellt!

Also warum regte sie sich schon wieder so auf?

Genau diese Frage stellte sich Scully in ihrem Motelzimmer ebenfalls. Warum regte sie sich denn so auf?

Es war ja schließlich nichts Neues, dass Mulder sie ständig in solche Situationen brachte. Und sie war es ja schon gewohnt, als Mrs. Spooky bezeichnet zu werden. Und eigentlich war es ihr inzwischen sogar schon fast egal geworden... aber manchmal, naja, manchmal war es ihr eben doch nicht so egal, wie sie dachte.

Apropos „Spooky": Wo blieb Mulder eigentlich?

Ach ja, sie hatte ihn ja ohne Auto stehen lassen. Beinahe bekam sie nun ein schlechtes Gewissen, da sie wusste, wie weit der Weg und wie heiß es draußen war. Aber halt nur beinahe. Schließlich hatte er ja selber Schuld.

Auf dem Weg zum Motel dachte Mulder über den weiteren Verlauf des Tages nach. Es war gerade einmal 17 Uhr, die Sonne schien immer noch auf ihn, der Fall war erledigt – okay, eigentlich hatte es keinen Fall gegeben, aber egal – und ihr Rückflug ging erst am nächsten Morgen.

Wie also sollten er und seine Partnerin den Tag rumkriegen? Oder besser: Wie sollte er den Tag überleben, falls er ihr über den Weg lief?

Als er die Eingangshalle des Motels betrat, entschied er sich, dass Angriff die beste Verteidigung sei. Also ab zu Scully und hinein in die Schlacht!!!

klopf, klopf

„Wer ist da?"

„Ich bin's."

Ein undefinierbarer Laut, dann Schritte. Die Tür öffnet sich.

„Ja?"

„Scully, ich..."

„Ja?"

„Scully, es tut mir leid."

„Was denn?"

„Na, Sie wissen schon."

Und sie hatte gedacht, dieses Herumdrucksen würde ab dem Schulalter aufhören. Anscheinend hatte sie sich geirrt.

„Weiß ich? Was weiß ich denn?"

Diese Frau machte es ihm aber auch wirklich nicht leicht.

„Naja, das, was heute geschehen ist."

Da sie ihn nur weiterhin mit ihrem Blick anschaute, der die meisten Menschen wohl das Fürchten gelehrt hätte, entschied er sich, weiter zu reden und ihr eine offizielle Entschuldigung zukommen zu lassen.

„Ach. Naja. Also es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie überredet habe, mitzukommen, dass ich nicht gleich auf Sie gehört habe, denn Sie hatten mal wieder Recht, dass die Mücken Sie zum Fressen gern haben (hier fügte er in Gedanken ein ‚aber nicht so sehr wie ich' hinzu), etcetera. ... Also verzeihen Sie mir?"

Darauf folgte einer SEINER Blicke, dem sie nun wirklich seltenst widerstehen konnte.

„Entschuldigung akzeptiert."

„Und wie kann ich es wieder gutmachen?"

„Mh, lassen Sie sich etwas einfallen." Und als sie sein Grinsen sah, fügte sie schnell „Und zwar etwas ohne gewisse Videos." hinzu.

Ein vorgetäuscht enttäuschter Blick seinerseits. Ein beruhigter und dennoch zur Provokation lasziver ihrerseits.

„Okay, also was halten Sie von einem schönen Abendessen, falls die hier so etwas wie ein Restaurant haben?"

„Ach, heute mal keine Pizza, Mulder?"

„Sie wissen doch: Für Sie verzichte ich sogar auf Pizza."

„Ja, der geborene Gentleman eben... oder so ähnlich."

„Scully!"

„Ja?"

„Was habe ich Ihnen eigentlich getan?"

„Nur das Übliche, Mulder. Nur das Übliche..."

Ein böser Blick beiderseits, dann ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, dann ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf seinem.

Vor dem Restaurant – gegen 20 Uhr 

Scully überlegte gerade, ob das letzte Glas Wein nicht vielleicht doch ein wenig zu viel für sie gewesen war. Aber immerhin konnte sie noch geradeaus gehen, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, nicht ständig zu grinsen, was sie einfach mal darauf schob, dass ihr Partner heute einfach besonders witzig war.

Es war einfach, nachdem die beiden den Streit endgültig niedergelegt und sich nur noch aus Spaß und Gewohnheit ein wenig geneckt hatten, ein wundervolles Essen gewesen: Keiner hatte über die Arbeit gesprochen, sie hatten sich sogar mal etwas aus ihrem Privatleben erzählt und sogar das Essen war einfach nur köstlich gewesen.

Und vor allem hatten sie beide die Gegenwart des anderen sehr genossen. Wann hatten sie schon mal die Gelegenheit, so ausgelassen zu sein? Normalerweise hinderte immer irgendein Fall sie daran. Aber heute war es anders. Und das lag nicht nur am Wein.

„Scully?" Sie kannte zwar dieses Grinsen, welches Mulder ihr stets vorführte, wenn er eine fixe Idee hatte, aber an diesem Abend war sie sogar bereit, sich freiwillig darauf einzulassen.

„Jepp?"

„Finden Sie nicht auch, dass es noch immer zu heiß ist? Oder liegt das an Ihrer Gegenwart?" Das Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Mh, ich würde mal die waghalsige Theorie aufstellen wollen – auch wenn das sonst ihr Gebiet ist, dass es sich dabei um einen Mix aus beidem handelt." Wow, ein klarer Gedanke, sie war stolz auf sich.

„Ich hätte da eine Idee."

„Welch Überraschung." Der Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme wäre selbst von einem Außenstehenden sofort erkannt worden.

„Die da wäre?"

„Die da ist folgende: Ich habe vorhin auf meinem Fußweg – übrigens noch mal danke – einen See gesehen, in dem man anscheinend baden kann. Wir befinden uns genau auf dem Weg dorthin, wenn wir diesem Weg folgen."

„Ihnen ist klar, dass wir nicht zum Schwimmen hier sind und ich dementsprechend keinen Badeanzug dabei habe?!"

„Darauf baue ich."

„Mulder!!!" Langsam schien die Wirkung des Alkohols ein wenig nachzulassen.

„Was?"

„Da hilft Ihnen ihr sexy Hundeblick auch nichts!" Oy, war das etwa doch wieder der Alkohol, der da aus ihr sprach?

„Ich habe einen sexy Hundeblick!?"

„Wenn Sie das sagen..."

„Wenn SIE das sagen..."

Inzwischen waren die beiden am See angekommen.

„Wollten Sie nicht schwimmen gehen?"

„Ist das ein Angebot?"

„Nein, das ist eine ärztliche Empfehlung, bevor ihnen so heiß wird, dass ihre Eiweiße denaturieren und sie sterben!"

„Sie machen sich Sorgen um mich?"

„Nein, ich habe nur keine Ahnung, wie ich vor Skinner ihr Ableben erklären soll. Also ab ins Wasser mit Ihnen."

Eigentlich hatte sie dies nur als Scherz gemeint, aber als sie sah, wie er anfing, sich auszuziehen, war sie doch etwas schockiert. Von ihm war sie ja einiges gewohnt, aber das überschritt sogar ihre „Erwartungen".

„Mulder?!"

Er reagierte nicht.

„Mulder!!!"

Und schwups war auch die Boxershorts auf dem Steg und Mulder splitterfasernackt im See gelandet.

Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, im falschen Film zu sein, in einem seiner Lieblingsfilme, wie es schien.

„Scully?!"

„Ähm, Mulder, was um Himmels Willen...?!"

„Wollen Sie nicht auch endlich reinkommen? Es ist wirklich wunderbar erfrischend und bisher hat sich noch kein Hai blicken lassen."

„Nein, sicherlich nicht."

„Aber Scully, nun sein Sie mal nicht zu prüde."

„Ich bin gar nicht prüde."

„Ich bitte Sie, wir kennen uns seit einigen Jahren, ich stehe hier nackt vor Ihnen und Sie trauen sich nicht, mir ins Wasser zu folgen, obwohl ich Ihnen ansehen kann, dass Sie kurz vorm Zerfließen sind und Sie sich schon den ganzen Tag eine kalte Dusche wünschen."

„Also zuerst einmal stehen Sie nicht, sondern schwimmen nackt vor mir. Dann können Menschen gar nicht zerfließen, auch wenn Sie vielleicht etwas Anderes glauben mögen. Und letztendlich haben Sie Recht: Ich wünsche mir eine kalte Dusche und keinen See."

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, dass uns das ziemlich niemand im Bureau abkaufen wird? Die meinen alle, dass wir schon seit Jahren ne Affäre miteinander haben. Wenn ich denen erzähle, dass Sie nicht mal mit mir nackt baden wollten, stecken die mich endgültig in die Klapse. Das ist nämlich für die sehr viel unvorstellbarer als all meine bisherigen Theorien, wenn Sie mich fragen."

Scully sah ihn ungläubig an. Sie hatte schon einiges an Gerüchten gehört, was ihre Beziehung zueinander betraf, aber ihr war nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass tatsächlich viele ihrer Kollegen, die sie Mrs. Spooky nannten, es auch tatsächlich so meinten – und zwar nicht aus dem Grund, dass sie mit ihm zusammenarbeitete.

„Mulder?"

„Jepp!"

„Meinen Sie das ernst?!"

„Ja, natürlich mein ich das ernst. Ich wünsche Sie mir sofort ins Wasser."

„Mulder, ich meinte die Sache mit ..."

„Sie meinen, dass die glauben, dass wir Sex hätten?!"

„Mh..."

„Ja, habe schon einiges gehört. Aber sollen die doch glauben, dass wir es da unten im Keller tun. Dann haben wir wenigstens unsere Ruhe. Und im Übrigen sind wir beide erwachsen und Erwachsene haben in der Regel Sex." ‚Von mir mal in den letzten Jahren abgesehen', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Scully schaute ihn an und dachte nur ‚Tja, wenn man nicht gerade Dana Scully heißt, mag das stimmen.'

Dann setzte er alles auf eine Karte. „Außerdem sind Sie auch dafür zu prüde."

„Mulder, ich bin nicht prüde!!!"

„Das sieht für mich aber gerade ganz anders aus. Schließlich bin ich hier unten ohne Kleidung und Sie sind dort oben mit Kleidung."

Noch zögerte sie für einen Augenblick. Dann entschloss sie sich spontan, was vielleicht doch noch ein wenig mit dem Alkohol zu tun hatte, dafür, einfach auch mal etwas Verrücktes zu tun. Immerhin war sie Mrs. Spooky. Also warum sollte sie nicht einfach mal nachts nackt baden... mit ihrem Partner?

Mulder konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Seine Partnerin Dana Scully, der Nordpol persönlich, wenn es um Gefühle ging, hatte gerade begonnen, ihre Schuhe auszuziehen. Dann ihr Jacket. Konnte das wirklich passieren? Das, wovon er schon so lange geträumt hatte? War das auch wirklich nicht doch einer seiner vielen Träume? Vielleicht lag er gerade zuhause auf seiner Couch, während im Fernsehen die 0190-Werbung lief.

Halterlose Strümpfe?! Ja, tatsächlich, jetzt landeten halterlose Strümpfe auf dem Klamottenhaufen, auf dem sich schon die Schuhe und das Jackett seiner Partnerin befanden. Nun öffnete sie Knopf für Knopf ihre Bluse. Er war vollkommen fasziniert. Denn auch wenn es bereits relativ dunkel war, so erhellte der Mond – es war zu seinem Glück Vollmond – dennoch das Geschehnis so weit, dass er Scully ohne Probleme betrachten konnte.

Auch ihr waren seine Blicke nicht entgangen. „Mulder, nun schauen Sie mich doch nicht so an, als hätte sich vor Ihnen noch nie eine Frau ausgezogen!"

„Mh, ist schon länger her." Von dem Film vorgestern, als er nicht schlafen konnte, mal abgesehen.

Noch immer spürte sie, wie er sie beobachtete. Doch nun war es für einen Rückzug zu spät. Sie wollte sich nicht geschlagen geben. So würde sie ihm nur beweisen, dass er Recht hatte, dass sie tatsächlich prüde war. Nein, diese Mutprobe würde sie gewinnen.

Also öffnete sie den letzten Knopf ihrer Bluse und ließ auch sie auf den Steg fallen.

Mulders Pupillen weiteten sich, als er ihren BH zu sehen bekam.

‚Also wenn sie schon halb ausgezogen so wunderschön ist, freue ich mich auf den Höhepunkt der Vorführung.' Seine Gedanken schlugen vor Freude Purzelbäume.

Nun war der Rock an der Reihe: Langsam öffnete sie den Reißverschluss und der Rock glitt über ihre Beine hinab zu ihren Füßen.

‚Mulder, reiß dich zusammen! Wenn du dich jetzt nicht zusammenreißt, wird das hier echt peinlich für dich!'

Nur noch die Unterwäsche gab ihr jetzt einen Schutz.

So lange hatte er darauf warten müssen. Es war zwar nicht sein Geburtstag, aber Mulder bereitete diese Auspackaktion viel Vergnügen.

Was würde er dann wohl zum Geburtstag bekommen, wenn er dies an einem normalen Tag geboten bekam?!

Er konnte es kaum noch aushalten.

Scully schluckte. Sollte sie es wirklich wagen? Nichts würde mehr so sein wie früher... dieser verdammte Wein!

So fielen dann die letzten Hüllen.

Und so wie ihre Kleidung von ihrem Körper wich, so wich auch die Gabe des Sprechens von ihm.

Jetzt konnte er beruhigt sterben. Er mochte ja vielleicht nicht die sieben Weltwunder der Antike gesehen haben, aber diese wären seiner Meinung nach gar nichts im Vergleich zu diesem Anblick gewesen.

Noch nie zuvor hatte er etwas so Schönes gesehen. Nie hätte er es sich träumen lassen, dass ihm eines Tages tatsächlich mal dieser Anblick gewährt würde.

Vielleicht hatte Scully recht. Vielleicht gab es tatsächlich einen Gott.

Dieser Gott schien ihm an diesem Abend wirklich wohlgesonnen zu sein. Denn als Scully den Steg entlang schritt, verschwand auch die letzte Wolke, die bisher den Mond verdeckt hatte, sodass Scully auf Mulder wie eine schwebende Elfe zuwandelte: Ihre zierliche Figur, ihre glänzenden Haare und das schüchterne Lächeln auf ihren Lippen erinnerten wahrlich an eine Märchenfigur.

Während der Prinz dieses Märchens schon im Wasser auf seine Elfe wartete, war diese noch immer etwas unsicher und fragte sich ständig, was sie da eigentlich gerade im Begriff war, zu tun.

Endlich kam sie am Ende des Stegs an. Mulder kam zu ihr geschwommen und schaute zu ihr auf.

„Ich wusste doch gleich, dass Sie mutig genug sind. Also kommen sie schon rein."

„Ihr Wunsch sei mir Befehl." Und mit einem eleganten Kopfsprung über Mulder landete Scully im Wasser.

War Scully eben tatsächlich nur einige wenige Zentimeter über seinem Kopf durch die Luft geflogen?

Er hätte es sich bis vor wenigen Minuten nicht vorstellen können, dass sie einmal nackt so nah bei ihm sein würde.

„Behaupten Sie jetzt immer noch, ich sei prüde, Mulder?"

„Och, das überlege ich mir vielleicht noch mal", antwortete Mulder spitzbübisch.

„Hey!" Und schon landete eine Ladung Wasser in Mulders Gesicht.

„Na warten Sie! Man attackiert einen Fox Mulder nicht ohne Konsequenzen!"

Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken war die Wasserschlacht in vollem Gange.

„Ah, Mulder. Nein!"

Er war gerade dabei, sie zum wiederholten Male unter Wasser zu drücken.

Es bereitete ihm unsägliche Freude, ihr so nahe sein zu können. Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete, wenn er es ihr doch nur sagen könnte.

Sie hatte gemerkt, dass er nicht aufpasste, und so war es ihr gelungen, sich zu befreien, sodass es nun an ihr war, ihn unterzuduckern.

Als er wieder genau vor ihr auftauchte, grinste sie. „Gewonnen!"

Er stand direkt vor ihr. Das Wasser war an dieser Stelle so tief, dass sie dort stehen konnte und ihre Schultern noch gerade aus dem Wasser ragten. Es war einfach ein wunderschöner Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

Er konnte nicht anders.

„Dana?"

„Mh?" Sie klang ein wenig verwirrt, schließlich hatte er sie eben Dana genannt. Das tat er nur sehr selten und meistens nur, wenn etwas Schreckliches passiert war. Deshalb machte es ihr jedes Mal Angst, wenn sie es aus seinem Mund hörte, obwohl sie sich doch so sehr wünschte, es jeden Tag, jede Stunde, jede Sekunde ihres Lebens zu hören. Wenn sie aufwachte, wenn sie am Frühstückstisch saß, wenn sie bei der Arbeit war, in der Mittagspause, wenn sie einschlief... einfach immer...

Sie erinnerte sich an einen Song.

_I will not drown in shallow water  
Not with your love within my reach  
I did not come this far to falter  
And will not rest until I'm free_

You are the sun, you are the flower  
You are the wind across the sea  
And I will kneel here at your altar  
And pray you'll take my soul to keep

Oh precious one, you are the mountain  
You are the earth beneath my feet  
In you we're one now and forever  
In you I find the love in me

Through your love my eyes are open  
Through your love I'll learn to see  
And in your name my bread is broken  
By your grace I'll rest in peace

I will not drown in shallow water  
Not with your love within my reach  
I did not come this far to falter  
And will not rest until I'm free

Through your love my eyes are open  
Through your love I'll learn to see  
And in your name my bread is broken  
By your grace I'll rest in peace

I will not drown in shallow water  
Not with your love within my reach  
I did not come this far to falter  
And will not rest until I'm free

I will not rest until I'm free  
Until I'm free

„Dana?" hörte sie ihn erneut ihren Namen aussprechen und dieses Mal reagierte sie.

Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie ihren Blick gesenkt hatte. Doch nun schaute sie ihm direkt in die Augen, auch wenn sie dafür hinauf- und er hinunterschauen musste.

Von seinem Blick war sie wie gefesselt. Als er dies bemerkte, fuhr er mit – wie er hoffte – fester Stimme fort, um ihr nicht zu zeigen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren, da er sie am liebsten einfach nur geküsst hätte... oder mehr... aber das würde sie wohl niemals zulassen. Also versuchte er es auf einer freundschaftlichen Ebene.

„Das war doch, wie du zugeben musst, ausnahmsweise mal eine gute Idee von mir, oder?"

Hatte er sie eben nach all diesen Jahren geduzt?

Sie konnten es beide nicht glauben. Es war so unrealistisch. Es klang so ungewohnt. Aber schön.

„Ich würde sagen, du hattest schon schlechtere Ideen, Mulder", gelang es ihr, ihre Sprache wiederzufinden.

Als sie in seinem Blick erkannte, dass er erleichtert war, dass sie ihm seinen Ausrutscher mit dem „du" nicht vorhielt, sondern sogar zufrieden darüber schien, dass sie endlich diesen schon so lange überfälligen Schritt getan hatten, lächelte sie noch mehr, als sie es schon den halben Abend lang getan hatte. Und inzwischen war sie sich sicher, dass es rein gar nichts mehr mit dem Alkohol zu tun haben konnte. Nicht nach dem Spaziergang und dem relativ kühlen Wasser.

„Möchte da jemand behaupten, er habe eine bessere Idee?" versuchte er, sie anzusticheln.

„Mh, könnte schon vorkommen", entkam es ihr und bevor sie sich bewusst wurde, was sie gerade im Begriff war, zu tun, kam sie ihm noch näher und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

Es war wunderschön.

Als sich ihre Lippen langsam wieder voneinander gelöst hatten und sie – sich unsicher seiner Gefühle – ihn anblickte, um seine Reaktion abzuwarten, gelang es ihm, ihr mit seiner Antwort die Ungewissheit und Angst zu vertreiben.

„Ich würde sagen, du hast tatsächlich gewonnen..."

Und nun küsste er sie.

Sie musste nach Luft schnappen, um reden zu können. Er hatte ihr auf jede mögliche Weise den Atem verschlagen.

„Na, wir wollen da doch keinen Wettbewerb draus machen, oder?"

„Warum nicht?" In seiner Stimme klangen sowohl Zufriedenheit als auch Provokation.

Okay, wenn er es so haben wollte, würde sie es ihm schon zeigen.

Und erneut näherten sich ihre Lippen seinen.

Beide hofften, dass es für immer so sein könnte.

_Your love within my reach..._

„Dana... ich liebe dich so sehr."

„Da sind wir uns dann ja endlich mal einig. Ich liebe dich nämlich auch, Fox."

„Vielleicht könnten wir uns auch darauf einigen, dass wir uns in Richtung Motel aufmachen."

„Nur, wenn wir uns auf EIN Schlafzimmer einigen können."

„Das ist ein Deal, den ich nicht abschlagen kann."

ENDE

wenn du mich nicht da hättest stehen lassen, hätte ich nie den See entdeckt, dann hätten wir nie ...


End file.
